1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to converters for producing X-rays (or other high energy radiation) from an electron beam.
2. Background Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
The present invention comprises apparatus and methods for producing X-rays. In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a converter for converting electron energy to irradiative energy comprising foam wherein the foam comprises a high-Z material. This converter apparatus optionally comprises a holder for holding the foam wherein the holder optionally comprises at least one conical section.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises foam and at least one foil wherein the foil optionally comprises a thickness on the order of, for example, a millimeter. Of course, thicker and/or thinner foils are within the scope of the present invention.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises a converter for converting electron energy to irradiative energy wherein the converter comprises at least two foils wherein at least one of the at least two foils comprises a high-Z material. This converter optionally comprises a holder for holding the at least two foils wherein the holder optionally comprises at least one conical section. Of course, this converter optionally comprises foam as well.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a method of generating X-rays comprising the following steps: providing an electron beam; providing foam comprising a high-Z material; and administering the electron beam to the foam to thereby generate X-rays. In another embodiment, the invention comprises a method of generating X-rays comprising the following steps: providing an electron beam; providing at least two foils wherein at least one of the two foils comprises a high-Z material; and administering the electron beam to the at least two foils to thereby generate X-rays. In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises a method of performing radiography comprising the following steps: providing a pulseable electron beam; providing foam comprising a high-Z material; administering at least one electron beam pulse to the foam to thereby generate X-rays; passing the generated X-rays through a sample; and registering the X-rays passing through the sample to thereby generate an image of the sample. Another embodiment comprises a method of performing radiography comprising the following steps: providing a pulseable electron beam; providing at least two foils wherein at least one foil comprises a high-Z material; administering at least one electron beam pulse to the foils to thereby generate X-rays; passing the generated X-rays through a sample; and registering the X-rays passing through the sample to thereby generate an image of the sample.
A primary object of the present invention is to facilitate mulitpulse radiography.
A primary advantage of the present invention is effective multipulse radiography.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.